Crónicas de una navidad
by Marinuqui
Summary: Rose vivía en un lugar apacible con su compañera de piso. A la primera le encanta la navidad. A la segunda, no tanto. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Género: Romance/Drama.**

**Personajes: OC/Rose Weasley (No es de pareja, aclaro).**

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 2000 exactas.**

** 1**

Rose se recogió su cabello con cierto cuidado. Sus ojos, azules como los de su padre, centelleaban ante la ilusión de pasar la navidad con el que era su novio. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que observaba a través del reflejo del espejo a su compañera de piso, y además, buena amiga.

Siempre, en esas fechas donde la gente cantaba y bailaba feliz, se detenía a recordar vagamente cómo había llegado a convertirse esa mujer en la que era ahora su amiga. No es que fuese algo extraño, pero en la época de la escuela, ambas no se llevaban precisamente bien. Puede que por la diferencia esa de casas que algunos indicaban que ya no existía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro para poder colocarse mejor la ropa. Estaba a punto de marcharse de allí y una parte de ella se resistía a ello. No porque no quisiese irse con su familia. Para nada. Pero la otra muchacha iba a pasar sola las fiestas y era algo que no se podía permitir. Algo en su interior le decía que no estaba bien. Al fin y al cabo, era su amiga.

Pero le había insistido como no estaba escrito. Le había pedido que le acompañase y así visitase también a Scorpius, que siempre iba a las cenas familiares como invitado de su primo, Albus. Había una ligera sospecha de que entre ellos dos había algo más que una pura amistad, pero como nadie decía nada, todos permanecían en silencio observando la mirada de ambos muchachos. También Dan iba a ir, y los tres en sí se llevaban bien. No iban a estar incómodos para nada.

Pero su compañera no iba a asistir. No quería ir a una fiesta familiar, y aunque ella le había indicado que para ella era como la hermana que nunca había tenido, su compañera no cedió en ese momento. Se levantó de la silla con cansancio, dejándose caer al lado de la otra muchacha, que permanecía con un libro entre sus manos

-¿Qué estás leyendo?

El silencio invadió a ambas. Las pupilas de la otra, que eran ligeramente más claras que las suyas y de la misma tonalidad, se separaron de las líneas de esa hoja para fijarse en las suyas. Siempre se sentía intimidada por la frialdad que parecía demostrar. Y si no era eso, era el dolor que mostraba a cada segundo de su vida. A veces se cuestionaba como podía seguir su compañera sumergida en ese estado. Sin embargo, cuando se preguntaba como estaría ella si su amado Dan desapareciese de su lado, era consciente de que acabaría comportándose como lo había hecho ella.

Imaginarse vivir sin aquellos ojos dorados se le antojaba demasiado incrédulo para su gusto. También se paraba a pensar si su amiga se imaginaba todo aquello. Si se esperaba todo aquel final. Era cierto que era arrogante, era una matona que se metía con todo el mundo y encima era una cobarde. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero cuando sucedió todo lo que sucedió, su carácter se agrió, aunque sí que dejó de meterse con las personas.

-Estaba leyendo "Jane Eyre".

Se quedaron en silencio. ¿Por qué se quería destrozar de esa manera? ¿Por qué pretendía sufrir tanto? ¿Acaso ya no era suficiente vivir con ese recuerdo en su interior? Suspiró, sin apartar la mirada de su amiga.

-Deberías salir un poco.

-No me apetece. Ya sabes como soy-Sonrió de manera torcida-No te preocupes por mí.

-Ya sabes por qué lo hago. Si no me dieses razones para ello, iría tranquila a la cena.

-Para después enseñarle a tu querido muggle ese conjunto de **lencería roja.**-Y ante esas palabras, su compañera le propinó un puñetazo-¡Ey! ¡No me golpees! Tampoco he dicho ninguna mentira.

-Claro que lo has hecho…No le voy a enseñar precisamente el conjunto-Dejó caer, sonsacando una sonrisa en la otra.

Era lo único que conseguía. Una sonrisa. Y encima en la época de Navidad, porque en los demás días del año conseguía solo esas sonrisas formales que eran más que nada para quedar bien y no dejar mal a nadie. Por lo que al menos era algo. Poco a poco conseguiría que esa muchacha de cabello oscuro acabase mostrando una sonrisa de pura felicidad. Era algo que consideraba como un importante objetivo.

-Te vas ya, ¿no?

-Sí. Voy a pasar a por Dan enseguida y después iremos a cenar a casa de mis tíos con mi familia y demás.

-Dan… ¿Ya lo sabe?

-Por supuesto. Sabe de mi condición y me acepta tal y como soy.-Declaró orgullosa la pelirroja-La verdad es que soy muy feliz con él.

La morena sonrió un poco por ello para acabar fijando su mirada en la portada del libro. ¿Llegaría ella a ser feliz? ¿Volvería a amar a alguien? ¿Volvería a sentir esa llama tan intensa en su interior? Se sobresaltó al pensarlo, rememorando esa sonrisa que tanto la fascinaba por mucho que hubiese intentado ocultarlo.

Aún le parecía una terrible pesadilla todo aquello que ocurrió. Suspiró, despidiendo a su amiga con la mano mientras esta cerraba la puerta. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación

Rose se sentó en medio de la mesa después de haber ayudado a su abuela, Molly, a colocar los platos alrededor. La mesa era enorme, cosa que era normal teniendo en cuenta la enorme familia que se encontraba allí. Y eso que era solamente la familia Potter y Weasley. Faltaban los otros Weasley pero ante la visión de ser demasiados, decidieron asistir unos una noche y los otros en la cena de nochevieja.

Ella había decidido ir acompañada de su novio, al igual que su prima menor, Lily. Esta se veía algo rejuvenecida con ese cabello rojizo cortado en forma de capas y sin tan siquiera llegar a rozar esos finos hombros. Su novio, un chico llamado Tim, se encontraba sentado a su lado. Sus ojos marrones se compenetraban perfectamente con los de su pareja. Los dos se encontraban prometidos y dentro de unos dos meses se iban a casar. Y no había problema alguno. La familia adoraba a ese chico, quien había cursado un año antes en la escuela que la menor de los Potter, siendo así mayor.

Luego se encontraba Albus, quien iba acompañado de Malfoy, como siempre. ¡Y pensar que la joven Weasley había estado saliendo con él! Pero ahora todo era comprensible. Y es que esas miradas y sonrisas cómplices de delataban por sí solas. Y eso le hacía sonreír. Esperaba que algún día ese par de estúpidos decidiesen dar el paso y declararse ese amor loco que les envolvía.

Su relación con Malfoy se había enfriado después de la muerte de su hermano, Hugo. Y también había que marcar lo insensible que se comportó el chico con ella. O quizás que ella exigía demasiado. Lo único que tenía claro es que en ese mismo momento, su relación con él era puramente cordial, y solamente por su primo, Albus. Este se encontraba mucho mejor después de la pérdida de su gran amigo. Su cabello de tonalidad azabache caía ligeramente por su cuello, y algunos mechones rebeldes se posaban en su frente, llegando a tapar parte de esos ojos de tonalidad verde.

Luego se encontraba James, que seguía soltero. Nunca se había interesado mucho en esos aspectos de la vida, aunque eso no significaba que el chico hubiese mantenido alguna que otra relación con alguna chica. Aunque también Rose no era para nada estúpida y se había percatado de que él y su prima Roxanne se llevaban estupendamente. Demasiado bien, pensaba la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa. Al principio no le agradaba la idea, debía ella confesar para sus adentros, pero eso no importaba. ¿El amor no era amor? Y en realidad, eran primos. Tampoco era tanto pecado. Pero prefería callar y no pensar mucho en esos aspectos.

Y luego… ¿Qué podía ella pensar de su familia? Su madre se veía igual casi que de joven. Con ese carácter suyo. Sin embargo, su padre se veía demasiado desmejorado. Los años a veces no pasaban en balde, ciertamente, pero eso no impedía que se apenase por ello. Los años pasaban, las personas cambiaban y solamente quedaban imágenes y recuerdos nítidos de aquellos años de niñez y de adolescencia. Tiempo que no volvería al presente. Sensaciones que jamás experimentaría de la misma manera. Un algo tan confuso que la dejaba sin palabras.

Antiguas personas que nunca volvería a ver. El contacto perdido con otras tantas que sí se encontraba, pero ya no era lo mismo. Esas instantáneas que se asomaban en su cabeza cada vez que recordaba el reencuentro de personas a las que llegó a conocer y a comprender. Y con tan solo pensar todo aquello, se percataba de que la vida era un débil suspiro. Un largo camino de cambios que parecían abrumadores y que luego eran solamente eso. Cambios. Nada más complejo que eso.

Y allí, sentada en medio de la mesa, soltaba carcajadas ante anécdotas de James, quien mostraba esa sonrisa que encandilaría a cualquier mujer. Parecía que ahora el trabajo de "San Mungo" le proporcionaba una felicidad que nadie hubiese creído. ¡Era tan sorprendente que a James Potter le gustase ese tipo de trabajo! Pero allí estaba, charlando además amistosamente con el novio de su hermana pequeña.

Albus le contaba historias curiosas de su vida como auror a Dan, quien le observaba curioso y fascinado por aquel mundo nuevo que se abría ante él. Le sorprendía todo aquello, y en otras circunstancias hubiese asegurado que saldría de allí corriendo. Pero cuando se encontraba con la mirada de Rose, quien se lo agradecía sin palabras siquiera, él solamente le devolvía el gesto y seguía escuchando al primo de su novia.

Y luego quedaban ella y Lily, las que rememoraban momentos de su niñez. Como la prima mayor cuidaba de la menor con esmero. Y como la muchacha consoló a la mayor ante la ruptura con Malfoy. Esos cotilleos que eran triviales, y quizás otros no tanto. Esas sonrisas cómplices. Esas salidas de parejas que tanto les gustaban a ambas. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, Dan y Tim eran amigos. Y fue Dan quien presentó a Lily y a Tim. "Un estupendo celestino" indicaba siempre Rose antes de besarle en los labios con gracia y una pequeña risa, verdadera, de esas de los bobos enamorados.

Y es que, las navidades eran la época favorita de Rose. Quizás porque le gustaba poder estar así con su familia. El poder reír, festejar y valorar los buenos momentos vividos entre todos ellos.

La chica se quedó entonces en silencio, mientras que su tío, Harry, se levantaba con una copa en la mano y llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban allí charlando.

-Lamento mucho interrumpir ese agradable encuentro, chicos, pero este éste hombre tan pesado quiere que todos los demás lo escuchen como tiene que ser.

Todos soltaron una carcajada ante las palabras del señor Potter, quien también sonrió ante el gesto de los demás.

-Hoy es navidad. Es esa época donde mucha gente se siente en familia. La verdad es que yo también ando igual. Me siento afortunado de poder estar aquí. Junto a mis suegros, mi esposa-Dijo posando su mano sobre la de esta, que sonreía cariñosamente-Mis hijos y mis sobrinos, junto a sus respectivas parejas. Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de celebrar de joven estas fiestas de la forma adecuada, sí que llegué a comprender que de esto no importa los regalos. Lo que importa es que la familia esté unida, sin separaciones, sin lágrimas por los aquellos que se han marchado. Esta es la época en la que uno se puede permitir olvidar, y empezar así una nueva vida.

Todos se sumergieron en un profundo silencio tras finalizar este pequeño silencio. Sí. Era la hora del olvidar. De superar todo aquello que parecía imposible. El poder querer. El poder proseguir. Como decían los muggles: "Año nuevo, vida nueva". Y Rose así lo creía.

**Nota de la autora: Creo que al final voy a acabar con una de estas al final de cada texto. Pues al final, este es el primer capítulo de este reto. El segundo lo subiré a la vuelta, pues me marcho de viaje. Los personajes siguientes: Dan, Tim y la amiga de Rose son de mi propiedad. Tim es un personaje nuevo. Dan apareció por primera vez en "Amor se llama el juego". Sí. Es el mismo personaje, un poco relatando lo que sería su relación en navidad. Y al otro personaje, también se le conoce de una de mis historias. Si alguien lee esto y lo ha leído, que es de otro reto, ya sabrá quién es. En fin, solo me queda decir que muchas gracias por leer y saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

**Género: Romance/Drama.**

**Personajes: OC/Rose Weasley (No es de pareja, aclaro).**

**Rating: "T".**

**Palabras: 2000 exactas.**

**Advertencia: Ligero Femmeslash, más bien en referencia de sentimiento, y nada más.**

El silencio se apoderó de la sala tras la salida de Rose Weasley por la puerta, en la que se encontraba colocada una **guirnalda** de un color verde más suave de lo que solía ser. A Rose le encantaban los colores suaves. Los fuertes le llegaban a desagradar, quizás porque lo relacionaba con lo que era la maldad, y los claros con la bondad. Era una tontería en su opinión, pero no se lo decía.

Siendo una cría, siempre había sido una muchacha…no muy agradable. No porque ella se considerase así, sino más bien por el hecho de su comportamiento. Y quizás porque no debería haber sido así con toda la gente que la apreciaba. Con toda aquella que la quería de alguna manera u otra. Con ella.

Los recuerdos volvían a almacenarse en su mente como otros días, pero las navidades eran horribles. Esa era la palabra adecuada. Horribles. Detestaba toda aquella época porque era la favorita de ella. Y la suya en su tiempo también lo fue por la misma razón. Por ella.

Recordaba como en esos años de juventud, se acomodaba entre los cojines del sofá a la vez que escuchaba a su hermano quejarse por la tardanza de su madre en servir la mesa. Y no podía evitar reír por ello.

Anastasia había vivido una vida digna. No le había faltado nada de nada. Si bien sus padres eran demasiado efusivos en esas fiestas, se equilibraba con el egoísmo de ella y la falta de interés por parte de Jacob, el que consideraba esos días como uno más. Al fin y al cabo, esas distinciones las hacía la humanidad, no el concepto en sí del mundo.

Ella siempre recordaba a ese chico con ese carácter. Y si eran parecidos los dos, se llevaban fatal. Quizás como todos los hermanos. Y es que, aunque ella podía ser considerada mujer de moralidad dudable, de él no hacía falta dudar. La frialdad con la que llegaba a tratar a las personas era desconcertante e hiriente. E incluso conseguía llegar a enfadar a su madre, que bendita era con esa santa paciencia de la que Dios le había dotado.

Jacob era contrario físicamente. Su ojos, tan oscuros como el carbón, cuando se posaban en ella lo único que conseguían era provocar un desagrado en su persona. Debía admitirlo. Ese hermano suyo era un gilipollas, y por esa razón evitaba ya celebrar las fiestas con él. Siempre le mandaba una carta a su madre para felicitarla por las fiestas y unos regalos a sus padres por ello. Después de todo, eran su familia, y les quería. Eran lo único que en sí le quedaba en esa vida que presentía como oscura y sin alegría alguna.

Había asumido desde ese fatídico día que nada volvería a ser como antes. ¿Cómo sentirte cuando ves a alguien a quien quieres, mejor dicho, que amas, cayendo desde una distancia considerable? Y con la seguridad de que había sido por culpa suya.

No había sido ella quien había provocado la caída. No directamente, por supuesto, pero se consideraba culpable de ello. Su mejor amiga había muerto de esa manera tras esa discusión que siempre se repetía en su memoria, a cada instante, a cada segundo de su existencia. Esa pregunta que hizo que se estremeciese. Esa mirada de dolor que causó en ella una preocupación que pasó con esas palabras de alivio, indicando que después todo se calmaría.

Lo peor es que eso no se podía calmar. Sus labios se tornearon en una especie de mueca de ironía. ¡Había sido tan estúpida! Se quedó pensativa, posando sus manos sobre sus muslos, quizás rememorando una de esas fechas de navidad.

_-¡Detente!_

_Pero no pudo hacerlo. Seguía corriendo por las calles de una pequeña ciudad al norte de España, más en concreto, de oeste de esta. La humedad se cernía sobre las dos jóvenes que se deslizaban con rapidez por las aceras, mojadas por las inminentes lluvias que parecían no abandonar la zona. La risa resonaba por todo el lugar, llamando así la atención de numerosas personas que se giraban, buscando una explicación ante ese escándalo que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos._

_El cabello oscuro de una de ellas se removía en contra del viento, posándose de vez en cuando en la espalda de la chica, que era la que reía nerviosa. Era seguida por su compañera, cuyo cabello, más corto y perfilado apenas se movía ante esa carrera que se demostraba entre las dos. Marta quería detener a Anastasia, pero la chica quería seguir y seguir. Quería volar, olvidar, sentir demasiadas cosas que parecían ser sin sentido alguno._

_¿Alguna vez el amor había sido tan egoísta? ¿Alguna vez aquello era denominado amor? Esa tarde habían quedado con otras dos amigas suyas, pero contra todo pronóstico, cuando Anastasia fue a recoger a Marta, salió corriendo en dirección contraria al lugar al que se dirigían, y su amiga no dudó en seguirla tras una breve duda de lo que era correcto y lo que estaba bien._

_Anastasia tenía dos cosas claras por aquella época, donde sus catorce años eran algo realmente incontrolables. La primera: Detestaba a sus mejores amigas. La segunda: Quería que Marta las detestase también. Eran ellas dos solamente, y así debía de ser durante mucho tiempo._

_Llegaron al acantilado más cercano a sus hogares, e igualmente se encontraban a una gran distancia. Se dejaron caer sobre la yerba, que se encontraba igual de húmeda que el resto de la ciudad. Pero no le importaba. No si así podía relajarse y encontrarse con esos ojos azules claros. Marta se dejó caer también y sonrió._

_¿Alguna vez había presenciado una sonrisa tan preciosa como aquella? Por supuesto que no. Eran sus labios torneados ligeramente en una especie de sonrisa, quizás coqueta, quizás sincera. Demasiados adjetivos podía catalogar Anastasia a esa sonrisa que se apoderaba de la joven de cabello ligeramente más claro, de mirada más limpia, de piel algo más oscura._

_Si Anastasia se hubiese girado en ese mismo instante para volver a observar el rostro de su amiga, se hubiese percatado de que ella también la observaba. En silencio, sospesando quizás todas esas sensaciones que se acomodaban en su interior. Le gustaba mirar la nariz repleta de pecas de la morena, y esos ojos azules que le llegaban a conquistar. No es que la quisiese ni nada por el estilo, o al menos eso consideraba ella en ese instante. Pero le encantaba poder mirarla detenidamente con el mismo interés que la miraba Anastasia._

_El amor es demasiado intenso, demasiado desconcertante y un pelín jodido. Eso pensaba la muchacha cuando volvió a clavar su mirada en el firmamento, cubierto de estrellas que brillaban a lo lejos._

_-Qué hermoso es el cielo al anochecer-Dejó escapar la morena, sonsacando una sonrisa de su amiga._

_-¿Te has parado alguna vez a pensar cuántas estrellas deben de haber?_

_-No, pero tienen que ser muchas…-Se quedó pensativa-¿Sabes? Me encanta poder ver las estrellas contigo. Me relaja._

_Una sonrisa se amoldó en Marta, que se sonrojó ligeramente por las palabras de su compañera. Carraspeó un poco, buscando con su mano el poder rozar la de Anastasia con suavidad. Fue ese simple contacto de sus dedos lo que causó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la Slytherin, que decidió apartarse y girar su rostro con el fin de que la otra no se percatase de lo sucedido. Dejó escapar el aire, con su corazón sobrecogido, para al final volver a mirarla._

_Sin embargo, cuando lo hizo, el rostro de Marta se veía compungido y, tras unos breves segundos, se levantó de la húmeda yerba, causando una especie de conmoción en su amiga. El silencio reinó entonces entre las dos, que se sumergían en distintos pensamientos. Marta ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos de su comando, a la vez que Anastasia se levantaba._

_-¿Estás bien?-La castaña se sobresaltó, asintiendo._

_-Solamente tengo frío-Su voz sonó tan distante que causó algo de desconcierto en la morena._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Segura._

_Se dirigió por la pequeña colina que se formaba en frente de ellas, intentando evitar acabar llorando. Detestaba sentirse como se sentía. Lo detestaba todo. Odiaba sentir todo aquello que se acumulaba en su interior. Se acomodó mejor la bufanda colocada alrededor de su cuello. Quería que Anastasia no se acercase a ver lo que le sucedía, pero eso era un imposible. Siempre lo hacía. Cuando la veía decaída, allí estaba ella, quizás con un carácter un tanto difícil de tratar, pero con un sentimiento honesto de preocupación._

_-Me estoy preocupando mucho por ti. Últimamente te noto tan…_

_Se quedó congelada. ¿Acaso se habría percatado de sus sentimientos? ¿Acaso sería consciente de que se moría por poder tocarla sin el temor de acabar besándola? Tenía que quitarse esa idea de la cabeza._

_-Estoy bien. Es solamente que tengo algo de frío. ¿Vamos?-Anastasia asintió-As…_

_-Dime, Marta-Susurró cariñosamente, apartando un mechón rebelde de su rostro._

_-¿Siempre juntas? ¿Pase lo que pase?-Su mirada era tan intensa que se hubiese muerto del placer allí mismo._

_Bajo ese día de navidad, en el acantilado de la ciudad, dos jóvenes se observaban con tal intensidad que serían capaces de prender fuego a cualquier cosa, de hacer que la rosa permaneciese bajo la tempestad. Sus alientos intercambiándose. El frío congelándolas. Pero eso no importaba. No importaba mientras solo existiesen ellas dos. Y nadie más._

_¿No era eso el amor en navidad? Esas parejas que parecían quererse con locura. Solamente tendrían unos catorce o quince años, pero lo que sentían era amor. Ese que se denomina del bueno. Ese que es verdadero, de personas que se corresponden mutuamente._

_-Siempre juntas. Te lo prometo._

_Y esa noche, sellaron esa promesa con una sonrisa que quería decirlo todo, y a la vez, nada. ¿Quién les diría todo lo que vivirían después? ¿Quién les contaría que ese amor perduraría por mucho tiempo?_

_Y como sucedió, esa promesa no se llegó a cumplir"_

Rose llegó a casa algo cansada de la cena. Se había despedido de Dan a la entrada de su casa y después se dirigió a su piso. Suspiró, frustrada, al ver todas las cosas tiradas por el suelo. Los platos y los jarrones rotos, al igual que las cortinas, esparcidas por el suelo. Se acercó a la mesita del salón, que le sorprendió que estuviese entera. Allí estaba la misma nota de siempre desde hacía tres años: "Mañana lo reparo todo".

Y sabía que sería así. Al día siguiente se despertaría con todo arreglado, pero eso no le conformaba. No al saber que su mejor amiga se encontraba en ese estado. En ese dolor que parecía ya una enfermedad. Dejó la nota sobre el sofá para acercarse a la habitación de su compañera y, así, presenciar como la joven se encontraba acurrucada en la cama de su cuarto, con una foto en su mano.

Sabía perfectamente quien era la chica que aparecía en la imagen. Con esa sonrisa sencilla y con esa risa que aparecía al moverse. A su lado, se encontraba una Anastasia más joven. Un encuentro fugaz de miradas. La foto que demostraba perfectamente que ese amor existía. Que no era inventado.

Salió entonces de la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta, dejando así pasar la luz. Segundos después, se podía presenciar como una sombra se adentraba en el lugar, en silencio, sin ser tan siquiera descubierta.

Anastasia proseguía sumergida en el mundo de los sueños, donde se encontraba de nuevo con ese amor de adolescencia, el que sería su amor eterno. Marta sonrió. A veces le gustaba visitar la Tierra para poder verla a ella. Y para intentar ayudarla a superar ese mal trago. Se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, contemplando esa belleza que tanto le había enamorado.

Y si era cierto que ella misma sufría al no seguir adelante, sabía que no podría hacerlo. Que no podría proseguir sin ella. Y que, cuando llegase el momento, sería ella la que le rodease entre sus brazos, bajo la crónica de un amor doloroso.

**Nota de la autora: Al fin está acabado. Los personajes: Dan, Tim, Anastasia y Marta son de mi propiedad. **

**Como habréis comprobado, el primer capítulo muestra el lado positivo, celebrar las navidades con gente a la que quieres y aprecias. La segunda, en cambio, es el recuerdo de un amor antiguo, y como las navidades no siempre traen momentos de felicidad. Creo que he escogido bien a la hora del relato. A Rose con su chico, feliz, y a una Anastasia sumergida en el dolor. Recuerdo que Dan apareció por primera vez en "Amor se llama el juego" y Marta y Anastasia en la historia "Anastasia".**

**Espero que os haya gustado. La verdad es que a mí me ha encantado volver a escribir sobre las dos chicas emparejadas y, sobre todo, haber escrito de Dan y Rose, que creo que en la otra historia se quedó algo inconcluso xD En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Un beso y suerte a todos en el reto.**


End file.
